Le Temps du Pouvoir
by RedFaether
Summary: Depuis des générations, les chats des Clans ne croient plus au Clan des Etoiles. Tout s'est dégradé, les chefs sont devenus tyranniques, les apprentis et guerriers sont malades, mutilés... Née hors des Clans, Plume Rousse est appelée par le Clan des Etoiles pour essayer de rétablir l'Ancien Temps.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Il faisait noir. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, l'aube était d'ailleurs assez proche. Un hurlement de chatte retentit dans le noir. Immédiatement après, un grand chat à la robe rousse s'enfuit, courant ventre à terre. La chatte était blessée, et le sang tachait son pelage blanc tout en coulant sur l'herbe verte. Poussant un gémissement, elle s'allongea sur le sol et regarda avec inquiétude son ventre gonflé. Elle pria pour que son ventre soit épargné et que ses petits naissent sains et saufs. Le temps passait, le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel mais la future mère ne pouvait pas se redresser. Soudain, la lune passa devant le soleil et la plaine redevint obscure. Alors, la mise bas commença. Trois chatons naquirent l'un après l'autre, tandis que leur mère les léchait avec application. L'un d'entre eux était plus faible que les autres et sa respiration diminua peu à peu. La chatte lécha les deux survivants avec plus de vigueur, puis ils rampèrent et burent son lait. La flaque de sang tachait leur pelage de nouveau né. La chatte avait été grièvement par le grand chat roux, et la mise-bas avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Les petits se blottirent contre elle. La jeune mère ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. Les deux jeunes chatons restèrent seuls, dans le noir et le froid, exposés à tous les dangers. L'un était noir de jais et lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, quelques jours plus tard, ils seraient ambrés. L'autre était blanche, la queue rousse. Ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre.

L'Aurore survint de nouveau. Un chat robuste brun clair, avait sentit l'odeur du sang, et s'approcha des deux nouveaux nés. Ils étaient affaiblis, et mourraient de faim.

-Que faîtes vous là ?

Les deux bestioles ne répondirent pas, et se blottirent un peu plus l'une contre l'autre. Le chat brun s'avança. Il ne pouvait laisser ces deux chatons mourir, d'autant plus qu'il avait une idée sur l'identité de leur mère. Le matou jeta un regard triste sur le troisième chaton et le poussa avec son museau. Son corps était glacé. Le chagrin l'envahit, mais il décida de passer outre, pour les deux survivants. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il leva la tête vers les étoiles, en quête d'un signe. Les étoiles brillèrent d'une intensité plus forte, avant de s'affaiblir. Le chat poussa un gémissement. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de lire les étoiles. Il saisit le petit chat noir dans sa gueule, doucement, avant se s'approcher de la petite chatte blanche. Elle se tendit, se leva trop vite pour un nouveau né, et secoua la tête. Il s'approcha de nouveau, et elle recula de plus belle. Les étoiles s'étaient allumées, puis éteintes. Quelle que soit la signification du signe, le message était clair. Elle devait rester là. Où en tout cas, être séparée de son frère.

-Viens. Ici, sur ces terres, tu es en danger.

Rien n'y fit. Le chat se retourna, et repartit vers sa ferme, séparant le frère et la sœur.

La petite chatte avait grandit. Une mère l'avait trouvée sur la lande, tremblante de froid, terrorisée et l'avait immédiatement réchauffée avant de l'emmener avec elle. Elle l'avait nourrie lors des deux premières lunes. Un matin, elle avait disparu, et ses chatons avec. La chatonne les avait cherchés, des jours durant, mourant de faim. Elle avait vagabondé dans les terriers des bipèdes. Les maisons, disait souvent la mère qui l'avait hébergée. Elle s'appelait Neige, et avait appelée sa jeune protégée Plume. Le jour où elle avait disparut était l'un des pires dans la mémoire de Plume. Elle possédait d'autres souvenirs, et le plus douloureux, celui qu'elle s'efforçait de ne jamais oublier car c'était son seul indice sur son identité, ne se composait que de noir, de mots et d'une présence, chaude, une odeur qu'elle devinait être celle de son frère. Plume n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le retrouver. A présent, elle était âgée de trois lunes, tout juste sevrée. Elle s'était débrouillée seule durant la dernière lune, tentant tant bien que mal de trouver du lait dans les tanières de bipèdes, ou avec des chats errants. Trois réellement s'étaient attachés à elle. Certains crachaient à son approche. A présent, Plume avait besoin d'apprendre à chasser, avant pouvoir partir. La vie de Plume était étrange. Il lui semblait parfois que les étoiles guidaient son chemin, que la lune éclairait une maison en particulier où elle pourrait passer la nuit. Depuis la disparition de Neige, il lui semblait parfois percevoir une présence. Plume espérait de tout son être qu'ils allaient bien, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Neige ne l'aurait jamais laissée seule de son plein grès. Charbon et Noisette, les deux chatons avec lesquels elle avait passé ses deux premières lunes la considéraient comme une sœur. Ils avaient deux lunes de plus qu'elle. Quelque chose en elle lui soufflait que Neige était loin.

Une nuit avant la pleine lune, par un temps de neige, une nuit où elle n'avait pas trouvé d'abri afin de se coucher, la chatonne trouva une grotte, avec une pierre impressionnante, lumineuse, illuminée par le clair de lune, où elle ne tarda pas à poser son museau contre la pierre et à s'endormir. Bientôt, un rêve vint à elle.

Quatre chênes. La forêt. Des étoiles. Soudain, les étoiles bougèrent. Elles prirent la forme de chat, scintillants. Ils se mirent en arc de cercle. Devant, un chat roux, deux blancs, une chatte défigurée, une chatte rousse avec une seule patte blanche, deux chattes écailles, un chat aux yeux ambres,... Et tant d'autres ! Il y avait là plus de chat que Plume n'en avait jamais vu ! Au milieu, une chatte bleu-grise aux yeux bleus étincelants s'avança :

-Bienvenue parmi le clan des Etoiles, Plume. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis Etoile Bleue, ancien chef du Clan du Tonnerre. Nous faisons partie du Clan des Etoiles. Depuis toujours, quatre clans règnent dans la forêt, en dehors du nôtre. Le Clan du Vent, le Clan de la Rivière, le Clan de l'Ombre, et celui du Tonnerre. Notre clan, le Clan des Etoiles est composé des anciens membres de ces clans, aujourd'hui décédés. Nous veillons sur eux, nous les aidons. Nous leur transmettons des messages à partir d'éléments qui nous sont donnés. Ils ont des territoires bien définis, des traditions et des règles. Mais un jour, longtemps auparavant, les bipèdes sont intervenus dans la forêt et l'ont massacrés. Les clans ont alors été obligés de partir à la recherches de nouveaux territoires. Il y a quelques temps, les clans sont revenus dans leur territoire d'origine. Les bipèdes avaient abandonnés le massacre de la forêt et la nature avait repris ses droits. Comprends tu cela ?

-Oui, je crois, répondit prudemment la petite. Elle regarda Etoile Bleue, avide d'en savoir plus.

-Peu à peu, les traditions des clans, leurs codes ont été ignorés. Ils ont cessé de croire au Clan des Etoiles et il nous est désormais impossible de communiquer avec eux. Nous sommes tombés dans l'oubli. Aujourd'hui, cela a atteint un point que nous n'imaginions pas. Les chefs sont sanguinaires, la loi du plus fort règne. Leurs noms sont synonymes de pouvoir, de puissance. Auparavant, à quelques exceptions près, un chat appartenait à un clan parce qu'il y était né. Désormais, n'importe quel chat peut se présenter lors d'une assemblée. Alors, ils lui font passer une épreuve et l'envoient dans le Clan où il sera selon eux le plus à sa place. L'âge des apprentis, ceux en âge d'apprendre à devenirs des guerriers et aujourd'hui fixé à quatre lunes au lieu de six. Aujourd'hui, les chatons meurent, les guerriers sont blessés par leurs propres camarades.

Plume resta muette quelques instants, assimilant ce flot d'informations. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole, elle posa la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

-Pourquoi me racontez vous tout cela ? Est ce que ça me concerne, moi où mon frère ? Que puis-je y faire ? Je…

-Tu ne trouveras pas ton frère là, Plume. Intervint un chat brun aux yeux ambrés.

-Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Ces chats ne croient plus au clan des Etoiles, et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle ils n'ont aucune limite. Il nous faut faire appel à un chat vivant, et c'est ce que nous faisons.

Le regard de la petite chatte blanche se fit suppliant. Pourquoi s'adressaient ils à elle ? Pourtant, en elle-même grandissait l'envie furieuse de stopper tout ceci, d'arrêter les morts, de redonner à ces chats de clan une vie paisible. Etoile Bleu posa sur elle un regard indulgent. Plume hocha la tête, et la tension présente se relâcha.

-Tu y arriveras je pense, Plume. Ce sera dur, tu connaîtras le froid, la faim et surtout la douleur. Mais nous serons là pour toi, chaque fois que tu en auras besoin.

Tout tournoyait dans l'esprit de la chatonne à la queue rousse. Pourquoi ces chats lui faisaient ils confiance à elle. Pourquoi elle ? Son souvenir noir lui revint en mémoire. Ce que venait de lui raconter Étoile Bleue la bouleversait, la révoltait, et elle souhaitait à présent y remédier de tout son être. Mais comment pouvait elle faire ?

-Très bien, j'essaierai, je vous le promets. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Par où dois-je commencer ?

-Infiltre le clan. Tu peux essayer demain, lors de l'assemblée. Les nouveaux venus sont rares, tu devrais pouvoir passer l'épreuve aisément… Il est important que tu prétendes avoir six lunes.  
Et la chatte continua à donner des explications. La petiote écoutait attentivement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Plume fut invitée à poser d'autres questions.

-Dans quel clan dois-je aller Etoile Bleue ?

-Suis ton instinct. Peut être n'auras-tu pas le choix. Une dernière chose. Moi, Etoile Bleue, donne son nom de guerrière à Plume. La tâche qu'elle va devoir accomplir est digne de celle d'un guerrier. Désormais, ton nom sera Plume Rousse. Quel que soit le nom que l'on te donne là-bas, tu DOIS t'en souvenir.

La chatte à la queue rousse acquiesça, remercia la chatte bleue et partit, son corps tremblant d'appréhension.

Plume Rousse se réveilla, et regarda autour d'elle. La lune n'éclairait plus la pierre et la grotte était à présent plongée dans le noir. Elle s'ébroua et sortit. L'aube se levait. Les dernières étoiles brillèrent d'une intensité plus forte, comme pour dire 'Nous sommes là'. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la véracité du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. A présent, tout s'éclairait. Elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas suivi son frère et le solitaire, pourquoi elle refusait de devenir une chatte domestique. En elle-même, il lui avait toujours semblé que sa place se trouvait ailleurs.

Elle prit donc le chemin des quatre chênes. Une assemblait s'y tiendrait le lendemain...

-Crois tu qu'elle s'en sortiras ? Es tu sûre que c'est elle ? Demanda un chat.

-C'est elle Cœur de chêne. Elle réussira. Tout ira bien. Fit la chatte à la robe bleu-grise.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Clan du Tonnerre

J'avais prévu de poster cette suite plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu désolée… Et les vacances n'arrangeront rien pour le chapitre d'après !

Les rayons du soleil traversèrent les feuilles de la tanière des Apprentis et Nuage d'Eau s'éveilla rapidement. Elle se mit debout, s'étira et se passa la langue sur le poitrail. Il s'était écoulé deux lunes depuis qu'elle avait vu le clan des Etoiles en rêve. La chatonne avait aussitôt obéi et appartenait désormais au Clan du Tonnerre. Ne tenant pas à mourir où se mettre en danger, elle avait gardé sa réelle identité secrète. Ce matin là, elle était particulièrement en retard car tous les apprentis étaient déjà sortis à l'exception de Nuage Grillé, un petit chat massif à la robe grise qui dormait toujours. La tanière des apprentis était cassée, les litières inconfortables, éparpillées un peu partout dans la tanière. Le chef ne se souciait pas des apprentis, et eux même étaient trop épuisés pour entretenir l'endroit. De peur que Nuage Grillé ne se fasse réprimander, la femelle, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle, le secoua :

-Réveille toi ! Allez !

Le chaton se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui avec anxiété, les pattes tremblantes et les yeux écarquillés. Il se calma rapidement à la vue de la jeune chatte blanche. Enfin, il la remercia d'un léger coup de tête, l'air de penser "surtout ne te fait pas prendre". Elle secoua la tête en réponse. Elle ne se ferait pas réprimander pour l'avoir réveillé, mais lui risquait de l'être. Ils sortirent en vitesse et filèrent vers le tas de gibier. Un petit chat noir de jais au ventre gris foncé aux yeux bleus perçants s'avança. Il était le lieutenant du clan, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait la responsabilité du Tas de Gibier. Il était également le mentor de Nuage Grillé.

-Ils nous surveillent, souffla le mâle.

Tornade Mortelle regardait en effet son apprenti et Nuage d'Eau approcher, les pupilles dilatées, comme cherchant le moindre faux pas. Au loin, leur chef devait faire de même. Il se dressa devant eux, menaçant.

-TOI ! Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter ?

Terrifié, l'apprenti se recroquevilla. Nuage d'Eau fit de même, plus pour éviter un coup de patte que par peur réelle. Se détournant, le lieutenant renifla les proies de la réserve.

-Tiens Nuage d'Eau. Une souris. Ration du matin.

Il tendit ensuite un ridicule bébé mulot à son compagnon. Pour la énième fois, Nuage d'Eau songea qu'elle avait eu de la chance sur son nom. Celui de guerrière serait certainement moins joli. Cependant…

* Mon nom c'est Plume Rousse espèce de tyran !*

Soudain, un imposant chat roux arriva. Robe épaisse, griffes acérées, yeux rouges : Etoile de la Mort, mentor de "Nuage d'Eau" hantait les cauchemars des chats des clans.

-Eh bien, dépêche toi ! Si tu continues, tu ne pourras pas t'entraîner.

Et pas d'entraînement, pas de dîner. Règle ridicule du clan du Tonnerre. Elle baissa les oreilles et la queue en signe de soumission, s'inclina respectueusement, bouillant intérieurement. Elle mangea, pas assez vite au goût du tyran, apparemment, qui fit mine de lui donner un coup de patte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant le réconfort du clan des Etoiles. Cela lui valu un coup de patte vraiment dur. Encore chancelante, elle finit de manger. A ses côtés, Nuage Grillé tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son propre repas. Elle devinait son inquiétude, mais ne pouvait faire aucun signe lui montrant qu'elle allait bien. La femelle refusait de se plaindre. Elle savait que si Nuage Grillé avait été à sa place, le traitement aurait été plus dur encore. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. L'une d'elle était son acceptation au Clan du Tonnerre. Lors de la Cérémonie d'Acceptation tout à fait ridicule selon l'apprentie, le peu de prétendants devait passer un test déterminant ses caractéristiques principales et le Clan où il aurait le plus sa place. Quand Plume Rousse était arrivée, elle avait déstabilisé les quatre chefs et ils n'avaient pas su où la mettre. Alors, elle avait du choisir. Elle en avait beaucoup appris cette nuit là. Les chefs s'étaient presque battus pour la recruter. Elle sentait que ses résultats, dû en partie à son vagabondage solitaires, avaient surpassé ceux des chatons habituels. Le choix avait été éprouvant, les quatre l'entouraient, une multitude de paires d'yeux était fixés sur elle. Elle avait tergiversé pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité…Mais l'envoyée avait senti que ce serait le clan du Tonnerre. Et le résultat fut qu'elle avait droit à de minuscules égards… Et que le chef du clan l'avait prise comme apprentie.

Son mentor et elle étaient dans la Combe Sablonneuse, petite combe tapissée de sable et entourée d'arbres. Le temps était chaud, la saison des feuilles vertes état là depuis une lune et demi. Plume Rousse avait à présent six lunes, l'âge auquel les apprentis auraient du commencer son entraînement. Elle trouvait le Clan du Tonnerre beaucoup plus cruel que les autres. Le moins cruel devait être le Clan de l'Ombre, dirigé par Etoile Sanglante. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi c'était lié.

-NE RÊVE PAS !

Etoile de la Mort la rappela à l'ordre et lui assena un coup sur le museau. Nuage d'Eau sursauta, et à l'intérieur Plume Rousse se mit de nouveau à trembler de colère. Elle se ressaisit et tenta de repousser l'attaque du mâle roux. Mais Etoile de la Mort était bien lourd, il tomba sur ses épaules et la fit chuter.

-Mais ça fait trois lunes que tu t'entraînes ! Tu fais quoi ? Bouge toi, si tu veux dîner correctement !

Râla le grand chat roux. La chatonne à la queue rousse se remit en place silencieusement. Cette fois, elle combattit avec fougue. Elle jaugea discrètement son mentor du regard pour deviner où il allait frapper. Il renouvela la même attaque. Chancelante à nouveau, elle roula sur le sol et évita cependant une morsure avant de lui sauter sur le dos. Il chercha à s'en débarrasser mais elle tint bon. Elle enfonça, les griffes, très légèrement. Le combat continua jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, Nuage d'Eau tombe sur le sol, les marques sanguinolentes où son mentor l'avait griffée en feu. Le soleil déclinait quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Les compliments n'étaient pas un mot que le tyran connaissait, mais il,adressa un petit regard approbateur à son apprentie et celle-ci devina qu'il avait du mal à cacher sa fierté. Oh, il n'était pas seulement fier d'elle, mais de lui. C'était lui qui l'entraînait. Il était hors de question qu'un autre félin entraîne cette apprentie, arrivée de nulle part qui résistait aux coups infligés et qui était arrivée une fois à le mettre à terre. Elle était douée. Il ne lui manquait qu'un peu plus de discipline. Tout cela, Plume Rousse le sentait, ces pensées tourbillonnantes, cette semi fierté dissimulée. Elle avait un don, l'Instinct.

Le soir venu, alors que ses plaies s'étaient refermées, Nuage d'Eau se dirigea de nouveau vers la réserve, où Tornade Mortelle l'attendait. Il eut un grognement approbateur à son égard, faisant hurler intérieurement la chatte à la queue rousse. Il n'était pas son mentor ! Il n'avait rien à approuver alors que son chef l'avait déjà fait !

-Notre chef m'a dit que tu t'étais bien entraînée ! On ne peut pas en dire autant de Nuage Grillé ! Il n'est pas encore capable de marcher à pas feutrés ! Tu peux avoir un lapin.

C'était quelque chose d'assez rare, même si ce n'était qu'un lapereau. Elle s'inclina en guise de remerciement. Le lieutenant montait la garde pour que chacun reçoive bien la part de gibier qui lui revenait. Nuage d'Eau se demandait si ce n'était pas un travail ennuyeux. Elle savait qu'un où deux autres félins prenaient le relais lorsqu'il entraînait Nuage Grillé, afin de surveiller la réserve. Les repas n'étaient distribués qu'à l'aube et au crépuscule. Elle rejoignit son ami près des ronces qui n'avait pour repas qu'une musaraigne malingre. Il détourna la tête lorsque Nuage d'Eau arriva.

-Allons, fit elle, sachant bien la souffrance et honte qu'il ressentait, je suis ton amie.

Elle poussa le lapin entre eux d'eux.

-Tu en veux ?

-Tu vas te faire prendre. Je ne devrais pas le faire, et toi, tu devrais me balancer.

-Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! S'indigna elle. Allons, que s'est il passé aujourd'hui ?

Nuage Grillé poussa un soupir et regarda enfin son amie en face.

-Tu as de la chance. Etoile de la Mort approuve tes capacités.

-Que t'ont il fait ?

Nuage Grillé montra une patte ensanglantée. Plume Rousse, pleine de tact, ne lui demanda pas pourquoi mais se plaça devant lui alors qu'il léchait sa patte, tout en le réconfortant. Tornade Mortelle les regardait, c'est pourquoi le chaton gris ne toucha pas au lapin.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un nouveau nom

Lorsque Plume Rousse se réveilla, elle ressentit un profond malaise avant même de mettre une patte hors de la tanière des apprentis. Nuage Grillé avait déjà quitté la tanière, sa litière était froide. Il devait être parti à l'aube. Cependant, son malaise n'avait rien à voir avec son ami. N'ayant pas le temps d'écouter ce que son instinct lui dictait, elle sortit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tornade Mortelle. Le grand chat noir paraissait furieux.

- Nuage Grillé n'est pas levé ! Je vais lui apprendre moi !

- Non, tu te trompes, fit la chatonne avec une intonation de défi, il est sorti ! Certainement pour chasser.

-Qui es tu pour me répondre sur ce ton ? Feula le lieutenant avec fureur. Nuage d'Eau ne releva pas. Le matou noir se détourna, dédaigneux. La queue haute, il retourna près de la réserve. En soupirant doucement, la jeune chatte à la queue rousse s'y dirigea à son tour. Elle mourrait de faim, ayant partagé sa proie de la veille avec son ami, mais elle venait de se frotter au responsable du tas de gibier et doutait d'avoir une proie consistante. Elle avait raison : il lui tendit un ridicule mulot, semblable à celui qu'avait eu Nuage Grillé quelques jours plus tôt. La journée s'annonçait mal, or son mauvais pressentiment n'avait pas disparu.  
-Fini ! Après, vas chercher Nuage Grillé ! Cet incapable ne sait donc pas demander pour sortir du camp ? Sois là avant midi, il n'y a pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui.

La chatonne acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et fini son rongeur.

-Nuage Grillé ? Nuage Grillé, où es tu ?!

Obéissant aux ordres, Nuage d'Eau était partie chercher le petit chat gris. Elle avait commencé par le grand sycomore, longé les grands pins et couru ventre à terre jusqu'au rochers du soleil où elle n'avait rien trouvé mis à part une odeur ténue du Clan de la Rivière, preuve de la bataille qui s'y était déroulée une lune plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'apprenti gris, nul part, et elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

*Il reste un endroit.* Songea-t-elle * Mais...non, il n'aurait quand même pas… ?*

Si, comme elle pensait, son ami était allé aux Buissons d'Epines, il risquait sa vie. A cette pensée, la chatonne s'y précipita. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son objectif, elle cessa de hurler le nom de Nuage Grillé et se fit aussi silencieuse que possible. Humant les alentours la gueule ouverte, elle sentit le fumet délicieux d'un lapin, et aperçut un oiseau dodu. Cet endroit était génial pour la chasse ! Pas étonnant que les subalternes n'aient pas le droit d'y pénétrer ! Le lieutenant et le chef seuls pouvaient y chasser, et ils y mangeaient directement, ou ramenaient les proies à quelques privilégiés. Tout apprenti où guerrier surpris sur ces terres était menacé.

-Ils se gardent les meilleures proies !

Maugréa-t-elle, tout en pensant que le clan des Etoiles l'avait prévenue. Le vent amena à Plume Rousse une odeur autre que celle des proies, familière et douce. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil dans une clairière et vit qu'elle avait eu raison. Sortant à découvert, elle miaula doucement :  
-Nuage Grillé. Viens, Ténèbre Mortelle m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Le petit chat s'était visiblement entraîné. Il avait sursauté, affolé avant de relâcher ses muscles. Il obéit.

Le soleil était presque à son zénith. Nuage d'Eau et Nuage Grillé cheminaient ensemble.

-Pourquoi es tu parti aux Buissons d'Epines ? demanda l'apprentie à la queue rousse.

Nuage Grillé se crispa légèrement, puis raconta :

-Hier, Tornade Mortelle m'a entraîné de l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle. Il ne cessait de hurler que j'étais incapable de faire quelque chose de bien. Cette nuit, les griffures m'empêchaient de dormir, alors j'ai décidé de m'entraîner pour qu'il n'ait plus rien à me reprocher. Ca… Ca m'a semblé être le meilleur endroit pour le faire, parce qu'il est pratiquement désert. Je suppose que s'il m'avait trouvé là ç'aurait été une catastrophe… Je suis un échec pour lui, un chaton frêle incapable de lui faire honneur.

Le lien entre un mentor et son apprenti protégeait parfois l'apprenti, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien le détruire. Au plus profond d'elle-même, Plume Rousse était en colère. Et sa colère allait redoubler. A peine fut elle rentrée dans le camp par le tunnel de ronce, écorchée, des touffes de poils restées coincées qu'Etoile de la Mort siffla le rassemblement. Des chats affluèrent des tanières. Les apprentis se rangèrent près de leurs mentors. Une chatonne rayée bleu-gris regarda le sien avec amertume, mais sa sœur l'y poussa gentiment avec un regard de compassion. Nuage Grillé rejoignit le lieutenant. Tornade Mortelle cracha et se détourna avec dédain. Docile, l'apprenti s'éloigna un peu. La petite chatte à la queue rousse alla à côté du promontoire. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas le droit de monter dessus mais en tant qu'apprentie du chef, elle pouvait se placer à côté, près de Nuage Grillé. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant qu'Etoile de la Mort, sur son promontoire taché de sang, cesse de les observer et miaule :

« Chats du Clan ! Des modifications s'imposent. Les autres chefs et moi-même en avons discuté. En premier, commençons par le nom. Les noms des Clans n'ont pour signification que le territoire. Cela doit changer ! Vent, Rivière, Ombre et Tonnerre sont impuissants et désormais ces noms sont révolus. Désormais, nous serons le Clan de la Mort ! Nous serons les maîtres de la forêt et rien ne sera plus puissant que nous !

Ensuite, le respect et la position des plus jeunes doit changer. A présent, les apprentis se placeront derrière les guerriers pour les rassemblements du Clan. Tous sans exception. Aux assemblées, ils seront également aux derniers rangs, avec ceux des autres Clans. Et tous, dès lors, vous devrez me vouvoyer ainsi que Tornade Mortelle. Pour finir, la discipline sera plus sévère, l'indulgence ne sera plus de circonstance. Clan de la Mort, le temps des faibles n'est plus ! »

Un silence suivit cette longue tirade. Certains félins osèrent échanger un regard, d'autres étaient trop tétanisés pour faire le moindre geste. Un nouveau nom ? En elle-même, Plume Rousse se demandait comment la discipline pourrait être plus sévère encore. La rage bouillait dans ses veines. Quatre chats avaient décidé de bouleverser la dernière chose qu'il restait au clans, de la leur retirer : leur nom. L'essence même des clans semblait avoir disparu. Seule une chose lui permit de tenir, de ne pas bondir de rage. Sa mission. Il lui fallait être docile. Elle était une infiltrée, Nuage d'Eau, et Nuage d'Eau ne protestait pas. Elle était soumise. Parmi tous ces félins, plus ou moins ravis de ces changements, une apprentie noire et blanche amorça le premier mouvement. Calmement, innocemment même elle s'avança, et demanda :

- Mais et toi ? Nous vouvoieras-tu ? Et puis… Tonnerre est un joli nom, il symbolise ce que nous sommes. Pourquoi en changer ? Les territoires nous reflètent n'est-ce pas ? La mort ne signifie rien pour nous.

Le grand mâle roux cracha et se jeta sur elle du haut de son promontoire, toutes griffes dehors. Plume Rousse voyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux horrifiés et les autres chats qui ne mesuraient pas ses paroles. Nuage de Bouillie aurait pu continuer si Etoile de la Mort l'avait laissée finir. Tout ce que voyait ces félins étaient la sanction que le matou roux allait lui infliger, ils n'entendaient pas ce cri. L'apprentie était famélique et n'avait aucune force. Âgée de six lunes, elle était bien trop jeune pour se mesurer au tyran. Elle mourut éventrée. Son sang éclaboussa le promontoire, comme celui de bien des chats avant elle.  
-Ça commence dès maintenant la discipline sévère alors, chuchota Nuage Grillé.

Tornade Mortelle l'entendit. Il lui envoya un coup sur l'oreille

-OUI ! Grogna-t-il, et je te conseille de te tenir à carreau.


	4. Chapter 4 : Désespoir

**J'ai mis du temps avant de poster ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée mais il m'a donné du fil à retordre ! **

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis la mort de la jeune apprentie qui s'était dressée contre Etoile de la Mort. Les nouvelles règles se mettaient en place doucement. Ces derniers jours, il n'était pas rare de voir un apprenti revenir de l'entraînement le pelage ensanglanté. Les chats du Clan forts et estimés par leur chef prenaient de plus en plus de pouvoir. L'humeur des félins était de plus en plus morose. Nuage Grillé était l'un de ceux qui souffrait le plus. Tornade Mortelle multipliait les punitions à son encontre et l'apprenti semblait perpétuellement affamé. Il se renfermait sur lui-même, tentait de satisfaire son mentor au mieux mais n'y parvenait pas. Tout éclat avait disparut de ses beaux yeux verts. Il ne parlait quasiment plus et se contentait de rester plongé dans ses pensées.

-Allons ! miaula un matin Nuage d'Eau qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la souffrance de son ami, ne te laisse pas dépérir ! Il faut continuer à vivre, malgré les nouvelles règles ! Tu finiras par trouver un moyen de satisfaire Tornade Mortelle, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais tu ne dois surtout pas te laisser abattre !

-Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à vivre ? Ma vie ne vaut rien ! avait répliqué le chaton gris.

Dès lors, la jeune chatte renonça. Elle-même peinait à croire ses paroles. Nuage Grillé avait raison, leur vie ne valait rien. A qui manqueraient-ils s'ils venaient à disparaître ? D'autres chassaient pour le Clan, et la saison des feuilles nouvelles approchant, le gibier abondait. Lors d'une bataille, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre des guerriers aux griffes acérées. Non, leur vie ne valait rien. Ces pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. Sa vie n'était faite que de coups, de violence, de puissance et du meurtre de Nuage de Bouillie qui les hantaient encore. Nuage d'Eau se sentait au plus mal, gagnée par le désespoir. Plume Rousse oubliait peu à peu sa mission, son nom, le clan des Etoiles. Plus rien n'existait hormis l'horreur de son quotidien. Le Clan des Etoiles n'était pas venue à elle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le Clan de la Mort et elle commençait à penser que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. A oublier que sa vie n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, qu'elle n'était pas née dans le camp. Sa mission devenait abstraite, elle devenait prisonnière. Elle était faite pour vivre en liberté, mais ils avaient réussit à annihiler cette envie de liberté et de révolte qui coulait dans ses veines.

Un félin se montrait encore plus triste qu'elle-même et Nuage Grillé. Une chatonne de six lunes qui avait été nommée quelques jours avant le changement de Mortelle semblait juger bon de la priver de repas quand il le voulait et Etoile de la Mort posait sur elle un regard meurtrier. Son mentor la haïssait ostensiblement. Elle était famélique et son pelage bleu gris était perpétuellement couvert de sang.

Ce matin là était tout aussi morne que les autres malgré le soleil perçant à travers les arbres. Nuage d'Eau se leva et suivit son mentor à la combe sablonneuse, où Nuage de Sang s'entraînait avec Cœur Glacial. Le jeune chat roux tentait tant bien que mal de reproduire les mouvements de son mentor mais il était distrait par le fumet d'une souris imprudente que Nuage d'Eau avait également sentit. Son ventre se mit également à crier famine. Cœur Glacial frappa légèrement son novice sur l'oreille. Ils se raidirent en voyant approcher Etoile de la Mort, et la chatte rayée gris clair s'écarta légèrement de son novice. Nuage d'Eau lança un regard d'envie à Nuage de Sang. Il était proche de son mentor, presque protégé. Une profonde tristesse l'envahit et elle tenta de se concentrer sur l'entraînement. Etoile de la Mort décida de l'affronter dans un combat singulier et se jeta sur elle. Nuage d'Eau n'était pas tout à fait épuisée, mais elle eut du mal à éviter son mentor. Lorsqu'il réattaqua pour la seconde fois, elle planta ses griffes dans le sol, bien décidée à rouler sur le dos pour l'envoyer au sol, mais il était bien plus imposant qu'elle et elle fut déconcentrée par un mouvement de Nuage de Sang. Sa griffe se tordit et elle laissa échapper un miaulement de douleur. Il lui somma de se relever et ne lui laissa aucun répit jusqu'au coucher du soleil. L'apprentie à la queue rousse tenait à peine debout. Avant de rentrer au camp, Etoile de la Mort lui ordonna d'attraper du gibier. Elle repéra une souris bien assez vite mais ses muscles endoloris refusèrent de lui obéir, et l'apprentie se manqua sa proie. Le sol était caillouteux. Léchant ses coussinets en sang, elle leva des yeux coupables vers son chef, qui cracha. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut devoir l'affronter à nouveau mais il se détourna, méprisant.

Elle revint au camp le cœur lourd, la queue basse, n'accordant aucune attention à sa patte blessée. C'était le lot de tous les apprentis. Ce soir là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser sous l'effet de la colère alors qu'elle-même ne ressentait que chagrin et abattement. Nuage d'Eau leva les yeux vers les étoiles sans y prêter réellement attention, alors qu'une lointaine sensation se réveillait en elle. Les étoiles lui avaient apporté du réconfort, bien longtemps auparavant lui semblait il. La mission qui lui avait été confiée avait quitté son esprit à la mort de Nuage de Bouillie. L'image de la défunte apprentie s'imposa à la chatonne et un sentiment d'injustice surgit en elle de façon si forte et imprévue qu'elle en chancela. Elle plissa les yeux en direction de la toison argentée. Etait-ce un rêve qu'elle avait fait ? La colère s'infiltrat peu à peu en elle, étrange mélange avec le désespoir. C'en fut trop pour elle lorsqu'on l'envoya bouler alors qu'elle s'approchait de la réserve. Etoile de la Mort cracha :

-Pas toi ! Tu n'es qu'une incapable. Lorsque tu sauras attraper une souris, reviens.

Tornade Mortelle l'observa avec amusement. Catastrophée, la jeune chatte s'enfuit dans la tanière des apprentis. La nuit venue, alors que le Clan était endormi, elle se réveilla. Elle avait rêvé d'une chatte blanche qui la laissait téter son lait. Elle était dans un endroit qui n'était pas la pouponnière, c'était enfermé, il y avait de la paille. Jetant un regard à Nuage Grillé qui dormait à côté d'elle, Nuage d'Eau sortit de la tanière. Un léger vent soufflait. Elle ferma les yeux. La chatte blanche lui avait procuré un certain réconfort, une sensation de sûreté. Il y avait deux autres chatons qui tétaient le lait de la chatte à ses côtés. L'un était noir de jais, l'autre couleur crème. Ils avaient joué à se battre. Etait ce un souvenir ? Oui. Charbon se souvint-elle, et Noisette. Charbon et elle-même aimaient jouer à se battre, pour le territoire, ou pour une souris attrapée. C'était Noisette qui attrapait les proies. La chatonne crème était enrobée et combattait assez mal mais c'était une chasseuse hors pair ! En rouvrant les yeux, Nuage d'Eau s'attendit presque à se retrouver face à eux, dans la grange. Elle rêvait souvent d'eux, et de Neige mais n'avait jamais le temps de s'y attarder car il lui fallait sortir et suivre Etoile de la Mort pour l'entraînement. Etoile de la Mort. Sa journée passée lui revint et le sentiment de bien être qu'elle avait éprouvé s'évapora, remplacé par le désespoir et la peur, ainsi qu'une étincelle de colère. Elle s'enfuit, aussi loin que son cœur le lui dictait, aussi vite que ses pattes de chatons le lui permettaient. Elle traversa bientôt les quatre chênes, le territoire du clan du Vent. Son cœur battait la chamade mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle eut dépassé les Hauts Plateaux, Nuage d'Eau s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle tout en reprenant son souffle. Elle avait la sensation d'être libérée de tout et se sentait revivre. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle et aperçut la Grotte de Vie. Alors la mémoire lui revint. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve comme elle avait fini par le croire. Son quotidien n'avait pas toujours été le clan de la Mort mais ces derniers temps, l'horreur l'avait précipitée dans l'oubli. Sa mission était présente dans son esprit avant la mort de Nuage de Bouillie se souvint elle, mais sa foi avait vacillé lorsqu'elle avait remis ce rêve en question. Plume Rousse aurait du se sentir apaisée mais elle était folle de rage. Elle fit demi-tour et se coucha finalement dans l'herbe mouillée. Les questions la tinrent éveillée alors qu'elle fixait la toison argentée. Elle laissa les souvenirs affluer. Sa naissance, la présence d'un autre à ses côtés, la grange, sa solitude, le test d'acceptation dans un clan, Nuage Grillé. Etoile de la mort, à la combe, elle, incapable d'attraper quoique ce soit. Elle regarda attentivement le ciel. Les étoiles étaient plus ternes. Elle finit par s'endormir.

De nouveau aux quatre chênes. Nuage d'Eau fut surprise de cette forêt sur laquelle aucune ombre ne semblait peser. Elle observa la scène calmement, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Etoile Bleue apparut, suivie de quelques autres chats. La chatte grise s'avança à sa rencontre. Plume Rousse tremblait de fureur.

-Vous... j'ai respecté votre volonté. J'ai répondu à vos attentes ! Je suis entrée dans la Clan de la Mort, et ensuite je n'ai plus eu aucune indicative ! Que suis-je censée faire ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyée là-bas ? N'y a-t-il pas suffisamment de félins qui souffrent ? J'étais mieux en liberté, j'avais une vie dure mais rien de comparable à ce que je subis là-bas ! Etoile Bleue, répondez moi ! Dois vous vouvoyer également ? Qu'ai-je fais en vous écoutant ?! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui s'y passe ? Pourquoi ne réglez vous pas cela par vous-même, si cela vous touche tant ?!

La rage semblait avoir amplifié sa voix. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa vue était brouillée. Dans les rangs, le pelage de certains s'était hérissé, d'autres la regardaient avec effarement. Contre toute attente Etoile Bleue était parfaitement calme. Un mâle roux semblait déchiré entre la culpabilité et la peine.

-Et lui, il fait quoi ici ? Qu'il y reste, j'aurais la paix !

Les yeux de Plume Rousse s'étrécirent dangereusement. Ces chats n'étaient il pas censés être morts ? Une satisfaction macabre surgit en elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas cependant… Etoile de la Mort ne l'aurait pas laissée s'exprimer ainsi et jamais son visage n'avait exprimé du remord. Même si les deux félins se ressemblaient, alors que sa rage retombait doucement elle commença à noter quelques différences. Etoile de la Mort était plus grand, avec des muscles plus puissants. Ses yeux n'étaient pas verts mais d'un orange flamboyant. Etoile Bleu s'avança un peu plus près, l'air tendu, rejointe par le chat roux au visage douloureux et par un autre chat blanc. Plume Rousse sentit qu'ils regrettaient quelque chose, et que sa fureur les avait effrayés.

-Plume Rousse ne pensait pas en mal, fit le chat blanc et il ajouta à l'adresse de l'assemblée : calmez vous.

- On le sait, Tornade Blanche, répondit Etoile Bleu. Plume Rousse, nous sommes désolés. Tu étais seule et abandonnée, livrée à toi-même nous avons commis une erreur en ne te contactant pas. Mais nous avions peur tu te trahisse. Etoile de Feu, elle désigna le matou roux, hurlait lorsque Petite Feuille, une chatte écaille venait de les rejoindre et inclina la tête, venait lui parler. Nous ne voulions pas te mettre en danger. Nous voulions t'épargner des blessures mais nous n'avions pas réalisé que tu serais aussi seule. Nous sommes désolés, nous n'avions pas l'intention de te blesser.

Apaisée, par les paroles de la chatte, la jeune chatte s'inclina. Elle ressentait encore du ressentiment, mais elle devinait qu'ils avaient agi pour ce qu'ils croyaient être le mieux.

-Vous êtes des chats de l'Ancien Temps n'est ce pas ? Je vais remplir cette mission, j'irais jusqu'au bout je vous le promet. Mais j'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que je dois faire, que je n'ai pas rêvé. La peine de Nuage Grillé, la violence... Je vous en prie, la prochaine fois, montrez moi que vous êtes là.

-Compte tu réellement y retourner ? s'étonna une chatte cendrée

-Evidemment ! Je peux y faire quelque chose, je le dois !

La vigueur dans ses propos sembla étonner les chats du Clan de Etoiles et elle compris qu'ils la trouvaient courageuse mais pour Plume Rousse, c'était une évidence. Elle allait mieux. Ses larmes avaient été apaisées par la douceur de ces chats, les compliments, sa liberté d'expression…C'était ces choses essentielles dont elle avait besoin, dont chaque chat avait besoin et qui manquaient cruellement dans les clans. A présent, elle allait pouvoir partir, sachant qu'elle serait toujours soutenue. Sa foi était intacte. Etoile Bleu lui lécha le front puis déclara :

-Tu vas devoir te réveiller et si tu es rapide, tu atteindras le territoire peu après l'aube. Chasse, c'est mieux. Trois proies devraient suffire. Oh, et vas voir Nuage de Poison ! Elle à besoin de toi.

Nuage d'Eau s'éveilla. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle étira paisiblement ses muscles et se sentait parfaitement détendue. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à traîner, elle se mit à courir ventre à terre jusqu'au territoire du Clan de la Mort et se mit en quêtes de proies.  
Quand elle arriva, un lapin, une musaraigne et un merle dans la bouche, le tyran roux se jeta sur elle. Cette fois, elle ne le confondit pas avec Etoile du Feu. Comme elle l'avait déjà remarqué, il était beaucoup plus grand et ses pattes étaient toujours tachées de sang. Il inspirait la peur là où Etoile de Feu avait du inspirer le respect. Amusée d'avoir pu les confondre, la chatte aux yeux bleus rit en elle-même. Rire faisait tant de bien !

-Et on peut savoir où tu étais ?! cracha-t-il, à une queue de souris de son museau.

-J'étais partie chasser, improvisa-t-elle, je sais que je n'avais pas la permission, mais je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement et... Ces proies étaient pour vous.

Etoile de la Mort soupira et sourit légèrement. Il avait enfin réussi à la mettre de son côté ! Cette chatonne avait un potentiel énorme ! Peut être un jour lui succèderait-elle ?

*Dans tes rêves le tyran !*

Pensa Plume Rousse, bouillant toujours intérieurement. Elle devinait à peu près les pensées de son mentor en écoutant son instinct. Et sur le chemin du retour, elle avait eu le temps d'ébaucher un plan… et ce plan le ferait beaucoup souffrir... Beaucoup.


End file.
